Questioning Resistance
by Simpli.Silent
Summary: He was eight when he first met her. He was already mad because his mom made him wear the itchy suit to a stupid wedding that was being held on the small reservation, but she just had to make it worse.Of course it would be her that caused him to phase.


**Okay so this story was wrote by me for my partner in crime, Mental-Person (capitalize some of them letters ladies and gents, and look her up). I wanted to do a one shot to get back into writing before I posted any multi-chapter stories, and considering she is the person I am doing a collab with (Looooookkk her up), she was the one I decided to do a one shot for. She requested Seth/OC so thats what she got. Hope you like it my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this lovely choppy little plot, Kailani, and any mistakes made in the writing. The rest belong to their rightful owners...including Paul and Brady :(**

**Eight Years Old**

He was eight when he first met her. He was already mad because his mom made him wear the itchy suit to a stupid wedding that was being held on the small reservation, but she just had to make it worse.

At first he thought she was lost, and was looking for her parents. He tried to be nice and answer all her questions in the confidence any little kid had, but after the tenth or so question he could help it anymore. He snapped, and he yelled at her.

He didn't feel bad when her bottom kip started trembling, didn't feel bad when the first tear fell, or when she started hiccuping because of how hard she was crying. Nope, none of that really bothered him, and he refused to let it break through his eight year old boy demeanor. He, however, felt maybe just a little bit bad when she balled her tiny little fist up, clutching it to her cheat, and screamed at the top of her lungs just how much she hated him. Before he even had the chance to respond she quickly turned around and ran away, as fast as her short legs would carry her, without so much as another glance in his direction.

That night, after he finally got home and out of the annoying suit, Seth decided he didn't like her.

After all, why should he feel bad about an annoying little girl?

**Ten Years Old**

The next time Seth saw her was at his sisters eleventh birthday party.

He was ten years old now, and it had been nearly two years since he had seen her, but as soon as he heard the first question leave her mouth he knew it was her. He shrugged, and went back to playing tag with Brady and Collin, deciding not to pay attention to her at all.

It wasn't long before his momma was calling everyone over to the large picnic table that was in their backyard, currently filled with a huge cake and tons of presents, to sing happy birthday to Leah.

He saw her hugging his sister after the candles had been blown out, and he had to keep his jaw from dropping. Leah was three years older than him, and as a general rule she only hung out with people her age or older.

He shrugged once again, reminding himself he just didn't care, and went back to playing...after he ate his cake of course.

Later that nighr, after everyone had left, he walked into his house to find that she was still there.

He gave her the meanest glare he could muster when he found her sitting in his chair, talking to Leah. After he found out that she was, in fact, staying the night, he made his way to his room; where he stayed until she left the next day.

It was then that he realized that he had had a grudge against the girl for two years, and yet he still didn't know her name.

**Twelve Years Old**

Another two years passed before he saw her again. He had just walked into his first block class on his first day of middle school, to see her in the back of the class with his two best friends.

He almost growled when he saw her laughing at something one of the twins said, and while he knew she stayed at his house every weekend with his sister, he felt like she was crossing the line with this one. It was her fault he hadn't stayed the night at his own house on a weekend in two years, and besides how was she even in his grade? She was two years to young to be in middle school.

He walked over to her, and his friends, and immediately the introductions started. Brady finally informed him that her name was Kailani, and she had skipped two years; while she was informed his name was Seth and he was their best friend.

He had only had to deal with her twice in the past four years, not an easy task all thing considered, and now he'd have to deal with her daily because she was in his class? He was seething as they continued to joke around.

It was in that moment Seth decided he didn't merely dislike the girl, nope, he hated her.

**Fifteen Years Old**

Seth was thoroughly disgusted. He had thought things couldn't get worse when the girl was put in his class, and since then she'd been in his class every year, but now watching Brady make out with her while he was trying to eat his lunch? Yeah, things really couldn't get worse.

He'd like to thing that he'd been pretty nice to the girl. Only letting the occasional insult slip by his lips, to which she would quickly come up with a comeback. And he'd spent time with her outside of school even, only because Collin, Brady, and Kailani were practically inseparable, but still he'd done it without _too_ much complaint. But a guy had his limits, and right now Seth'd were seriously being pushed.

A month ago when Brady came up to him and asked if he had any feelings for the annoying little girl, he'd laughed in his face. A week ago when Brady told him he had a date with Kailani, he thought it was a joke. A minute ago, he sat down at his usual lunch table to be assaulted with the train wreck in front of him.

Seth shook his head in disgust before dumping his tray and walking away. It was rare that he didn't finish all of his lunch, and while he was loathe to admit it, half of Kail's. But there was no way he could keep food down, while watching this.

If he was being honest, which he totally was, he wasn't sure why it made him mad. He wasn't jealous, he really wasn't.

**Sixteen Years Old**

It was her fault. It was all her fucking fault.

Of course she would be the only one to get him angry enough to turn into some big, hairy, four legged, leech killing freak. If she hadn't started asking those stupid questions, pushing and prying about some stupid girl, he wouldn't have gotten angry. No, his day had been great until he saw her. She just had to go and make him angry like she always did. Like she always fucking did!

He was seething as he tore through the forest with his new found speed. The rest of the 'pack' had been trying to calm him down for what felt like hours...probably had been hours actually, but every time he thought of her his anger just flared up again.

_Seth, we know this is hard, but you have to calm down. _The voice of the leader, Sam, broke through his mental tirade. Honestly it just made him that much angrier.

While it was all her fault he had changed, it was partly Sam's fault he couldn't calm down. Mix in the fact that you have to take commands from the very guy that broke your sisters heart in with the fact that it was all her fault he was a freak...

He tried to shake his head as Sam 'Alpha Commanded' him to stop running.

He growled as his knees buckled beneath him.

It was all her fault.

**Eighteen Years Old**

Two years ago when he had changed, he blamed her for that very second. The thought of never leaving town never crossed his mind. He thought he'd be able to get away as soon as he graduated, but as he stood off to the side as his friends and pack members gave the infuriating little girls hugs goodbye, his anger flared up again.

He hadn't lost control since that first day, but here he was having to watch the only person he hated live out their dreams, while she was the sole reason he couldn't live out his...he wanted to kill her.

He had avoided her since the change. He hadn't said a word to her, or looked at her, or talked to her...she just wasn't there in his mind. And that was exactly how she like it.

He let everything fade into the background as he stared down at his dirty old tennis shoes. He was waiting for her to leave so he could start his patrol. For some unknown reason Sam had commanded that all pack members be here for her departure, so here he was. He didn't look up when another set of smaller, newer, tennis shoes appeared in front of him, and he didn't look up when he heard someone clearing their throat.

"Seth?" It was the voice he'd been avoiding for two years, the person he'd hated for ten.

"What?" Seth growled out, looking up at her to find her staring at her tennis shoes.

For a second she looked scared, before she cleared her throat and shook her head. It took her a few minutes to gather the courage to look up, and when she did she still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," She started, speaking softly. "I know you blame me for your change, but... If I would have known I never would have bothered you."

He said nothing as his head snapped up. He knew she was aware of wolves, she had found that out when Brady changed.

Apparently Brady had just received news of his mothers illness, and then him and Kailani got into an argument. None of the pack knew what the argument about, and while others might, Seth didn't care. Either way it had caused Brady to morph into the freak they all were while Kail was in the room, the result had been a couple scars on her left arm and it was partially immobile.

It hadn't really bothered Kailani to much, but everyone knew that much like Sam, the guilt was eating at Brady. Kailani was left handed, and had always wanted to be an artist. The girl had talent when it came to art, even Seth could admit that, but with the low functioning she wasn't able to do in depth detail. Especially not for long time periods at that, so she had given up that dream and decided to teach. She had assured Brady, as best she could, that she probably wouldn't ever make it in the art world, so she wasn't upset. But everyone who had seen her art knew it was a lie, many people would kill to have some of her work in their galleries. She had a way of making even inanimate paintings look alive, and there wasn't anyone on the res who hadn't had their portrait done by her...not anyone except Seth.

"I don't blame you." It was a lie, but he felt wrong having her looking down sheepishly, switching her weight from one foot to the other.

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled as her head snapped up, blue eyes finally meeting his dark brown. "If I hadn't been prying, if I hadn't been annoying you, you wouldn't have got mad. You might not be a wolf!"

The words were lost on him as his world re-centered itself around her.

"Yeah well thats why you need to leave." He stated coolly, as soon as his voice came back to him. "If your so sorry leave, and don't come back. Its your fault this happened to me, so just get away from me. You have done nothing but annoy me, and make my life hard since the day I met you."

She blinked up at him, trying to keep tears at bay as she nodded. It took a few more minutes, but finally she was gone.

He should have been happy, should have been jumping for joy...but he couldn't. He had just cause his imprint to cry, and leave.

No, he shook his head at himself. She wasn't his imprint, he refused to let her be.

**Twenty-three Years Old**

He stood under the big oak tree, tugging at the tie on his itchy suit. He probably would have worn his usual cut offs it it wasn't for the fact that he was Brady's best man. But I was so I didn't.

I had caught a glimpse of her, and when I did...I wanted to cry. She was laughing while holding onto the arm of another man. It was my fault, I had come to see that over the past five years.

It was all my fault. It was my fault that I changed, my fault I made her cry, and my fault that she had left and not come back. She had kept in contact with the pack, so I had heard bits about her...after I had finally accepted that she was indeed my imprint, and occasionally one of them would go visit her in Virginia.

She hadn't got married, and last time I had heard she was single...but from the looks of things it, that had changed.

He sighed, loosening up his tie.

"I know you imprinted on me," The voice came from directly in front of him, and his head snapped up so his eyes could meet hers.

"I don't know what your talking about." He mumbled out shaking his head at her, trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Paul told me." She stated evenly, raising an eyebrow. She was daring him to lie to her again, and he was tempted to take her up on that challenge.

"Paul would tell you something like that." He didn't deny or confirm it, simply let her believe what she wanted.

"I forgive you you know." She shrugged her shoulders, as she slipper her heels off and tossed them aside. "I'm use to you being a stupid insensitive jerk."

"Then why'd you stay gone for five years?" The words flew out of his mouth before his mind even had time to finish thinking them.

"Because I wanted to give you time to accept it. You don't like me," She held up a hand, stopping the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "You haven't liked me since you were eight years old. And then all of a sudden you were being forced to be with me..."

She let that trail off with a shrug.

"Your smart." He told her begrudgingly.

"Its all the questions." She smiled up at him softly. "You can't ask as many questions as I do, and not learn something."

"Yeah." He was lost. What do you say to the person you hated for ten years, and then all of a sudden that person is whats holding you to earth?

"I'd like to give it a try. Start off as friends...if thats what you want." He nodded sharply, knowing he wouldn't send her away. Not again.

She nodded to, before all of a sudden she was being dragged off by the guy from earlier.

He had to supress the urge to growl. No matter who that guy was, she wanted to try. And that...thats what mattered.

It was then that he decided he did, in fact, like itchy suits, questions, and annoying little girls.

**A/n: _I am thinking about continuing this at a later date, really just adding more background to the little story and playing around with Paul some:). Anyway review, let me know what you think, and point out any flaws that you find please? Also if you have a story you want me to check out, I gladly will...well Edward/Whoever is a little unlikely but I will try._**


End file.
